Illicit Love
by AlphaChica
Summary: Narco, Literari, and Trory. ALL AT THE SAME TIME.
1. Trory

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**_ILLICT LOVE_**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sleep was the only thing that was in Rory Gilmore's mind as she stepped out of the airplane from Washington D.C.  She ran into her mother's awaiting arms and buried her face into her shoulders.

"Hi chica, long flight I see?" asked Loralai.

"Chica?" asked Rory scrunching her eyebrows.      

"Just something that I picked up off of Sookie," said Loralai "you look beat let us get you home."

"Bye Ror, I'll see you soon okay?" said Paris, those long weeks in Washington revealed a lot about her.  Both girls changed immensely through the six long weeks of nighttime chats and "fireside" conversations.  Rory unleashed the hidden vixen in her while Paris realized that being female doesn't mean you have to be Louise.

"Bye, I might stop by tomorrow and we'll trade whatever the each other has," said Rory, since not all the time was spent on lectures and orientations both did a lot of shopping.  Rory using the platinum card her grandparents gave her and Paris finally found a way to use hers both could probably recite all the high-class stores in the Washington area.  Loralai of course was out in the cold about all this, as Rory realized that mothers don't need to know everything. 

                        ~***Next Day***~

Rory was waiting in a book café for Paris in Hartford as someone approached her from behind; she turned to see the last person Rory expected to see.

"Tristan," said Rory as if saying his name was like drinking water after a day in the desert.

"Mary," he replied drinking in the sight of his angel, his savior, his love, his everything, the reason he didn't go insane in military school.

"I should be annoyed by that name by now, but I'm not," said Rory.

"What? I don't get a kiss or at least a hug?" asked Tristan with his smirk.

"Hug but a kiss is pushing it," said Rory hugging him, being so close to him made her senses go into overdrive.

"So who are you waiting for?" asked Tristan "wait don't tell me bean the bag boy."

"No Paris," said Rory.

"Come again?" asked Tristan his confusion was so cute she couldn't help smiling.

"Yeah we are very close friends now," said Rory.

"Oh wow, that was very…um how do I say this…it was like you just threw a bucket of cold water on me or something," said Tristan.

"Well we just have to make sure that I don't throw it below your hip," said Rory.

Tristan's eyes looked like saucers "did my Mary just say what I think she did?" 

"Your Mary?" asked Rory.

"Who else calls you that?" asked Tristan with a smirk.

"You," said Rory smiling genuinely.

"Hey can we go somewhere private to talk?" asked Tristan.

"Um, I don't know…" started Rory but her cell phone rang.

_PARIS/RORY INTERCUT_

_Paris: Hey, just remember how much you love me._

_Rory: Par…_

_Paris: Come on honey just remember._

_Rory: Fine what?_

_Paris: Well you know Steve?_

_Rory: Steve who?_

_Paris: Steve Camperl._

_Rory: What about him?_

_Paris: He asked me out and he wants to have lunch right now and you know how much I like him._

_Rory: Fine but you owe me._

_Paris: Of course I love you so very much right now._

_Rory: I love you too have fun._

"Who was that?" asked Tristan.

"Oh Paris looks like we can have that private chat after all," said Rory grabbing her purse.

"Wait a minute since when does Paris say things like I love you?" asked Tristan.

"Since a month ago," said Rory "hey do you want to go or not?"

"Yeah just follow the black Porsche over there, we are going to my house which is your car?" asked Tristan.

"The silver Porsche right next to your," said Rory.

"Fine follow me," said Tristan.

`^`^`**In Rory's Car**`^`^`

Holy fucking crap this is so not happening to me.  I mean I kiss Jess impulsively because he reminds me of Tristan and then I get a phone call from him telling me that he really likes me.  Dean is so in the cold about this, but who cares about that jerk anyways, he expects me to be June Cleaver and is always overprotective and overbearing.  Then there is Tristan; do I even have to explain that to anyone?  I told Lane and Paris about him those saps are totally like 'He is so your true love' 'Oh my God how weird is that, he said goodbye during Romeo and Juliet and he is your Romeo' damn I'm losing it.

"Um, Rory?" called Tristan breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry spaced out there for a second," said Rory.

"Yeah noticed," said Tristan.

"Smartass," mumbled Rory following him into his room.

It was a spacious room with a big screen TV, a video/DVD collection to one side and a small library to the other.  But of course the rest went unnoticed while Tristan's arms pinned her to the wall, Rory looked into his eyes shocked and found it brimming with passion, desire and even love.  But before she could comprehend it his full lips enclosed her and surprisingly Rory matched his passion.

In ten minutes both the teenagers were in their underwear their bodies tangled on Tristan's humongous bed.  Tristan flipped over so Rory was on top, she abruptly pulled away and sat down right on his waist, she could feel him through the silk boxers he was wearing.

"What's wrong?" asked Tristan.

"Oh God, this is so wrong, I'm still with Dean and there is Jess.  I'm not the kind of girl who cheats on her boyfriend even if there is no spark anymore.  I don't make out with guy in my underwear on their beds," rambled Rory and looked at Tristan and made the mistake of looking into his eyes.  "Oh who the fuck care," and went back to kissing him.

"Wait a minute, you are still with Dean?" asked Tristan.

"Yes," said Rory.

"Who is Jess? And please tell me that it isn't a girl," said Tristan.

"Gross, I don't swing that way," said Rory "but I better start from the beginning."

"Please do," said Tristan sitting up as Rory moved to the other side of the bed and covering herself with Tristan's shirt that was way too big for her.

"Jess is Luke's nephew," started Rory. 

"The coffee supplier?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, stop interrupting," said Rory Tristan nodded "he came to town a year ago at the beginning of junior year.  He was well is the resident bad-boy the crime rate in Stars Hollow doubled as soon as he came.  Which is not a lot considering the fact the only crime before that was when my mom and I play pranks on Kirk, Taylor, and Michel.  Jess really reminded me of you and well I really missed you after you left, then at Sookie's wedding he came back," said Rory.

"What do you mean he came back? He lives in Stars Hollow," said Tristan.

"I'm getting to that, stop interrupting Jess and I got into a car accident.  The whole town blamed Jess he went back to New York and then came back in time for Sookie's wedding I kissed him and went to Washington.  He called me there and told me he really like me, and you come back and I love you and I really want to be with you and I'm so confused I don't know what to do."

"Okay breathe, I love you too, I have loved you since sophomore year.  Why can't you dump Dean and tell Jess you don't like him like that?" asked Tristan.

"Because Dean and I are the 'golden couple' of Stars Hollow, I mean everyone expects us to get engaged at the end of high school and get married after college and I can't even imagine making to graduation with him.  I can only picture you in all those place, so that is why I can't just dump Dean everyone will think of it as the worst possible thing that could happen.   On the other hand if I show them how the spark dwindled down they will know I did the right thing.  With Jess its more complicated, I actually care about Jess and I don't want to hurt him."

"I have the most insane idea," said Tristan.

"God help me but what is it?" asked Rory.

"You are going to be with Dean and me at the same time right?" asked Tristan.

"If you are okay with it," said Rory.

"The point is you will be with me," said Tristan.

"That is so sweet," said Rory moving closer to him.

"Let me finish my plan okay?" said Tristan Rory nodded "tell Jess you can't break up Dean just yet and have a talk with him, if worst comes to worst date him too."

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY?" yelled Rory.

"Mary calm down," said Tristan "yes Dean won't know, Jess will know about Dean and I will know about all of them."

"I have never seen a love square before," said Rory.

"A midsummer night's dream," said Tristan.

"That wasn't real Tris," said Rory.

"Oh well," said Tristan looking at her.

"What?" asked Rory.

"I have seen you look sexier than you do now.  Your hair all messed up, your lips swollen by me kissing you, and wearing my shirt," said Tristan.

"So you want me to keep it on?" asked Rory mischievously.

"Hell no," said Tristan lunging at her the shirt along with the rest of her clothing and his underwear hit the floor in the next ten seconds.

"Tristan wait," said Rory gently pushing away as he kissed her neck.

"Sorry am I moving too fast?" asked Tristan.

"No, just wait till fall to give me a hickey because I can't wear turtlenecks in the summer," said Rory.

"Fine but the first cold draft hits and then," grumbled Tristan.

"Yes of course but doesn't mean I can't give you one," said Rory.

"What happened to my sweet innocent Mary?" asked Tristan with a smirk.

"She fell in love with the Evil One," said Rory.

Two hours later Rory was sipping her coffee in Luke with a very satisfied look on her face (A/N Gee I wonder why).

"Hi Rory," said a voice behind her.

"Hi Jess," said Rory turning around.

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Literari

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

ILLICT LOVE 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"So how are you?" asked Jess shifting his weight.

"Good," said Rory "do you want to go somewhere to talk?"

"YES," said Jess a little too loudly "sorry that came out a little bit louder than it was supposed to."

"No problem my house?" asked Rory.

"Half an hour," said Jess.

~*~**_Crap Shack_**~*~

"Jess what are we going to talk about?" asked Rory.

"You don't want to give up Dean do you?" asked Jess not beating around the bush.

"Kind of," said Rory.

"I'll make a deal with you," said Jess "if you want to two months that's all the time I'm going to give you, but you and me together for two months Dean doesn't have to know, your mom doesn't have to know, no one needs to know."

"But," said Rory but Jess kissed her even though the spark from Tristan wasn't there she couldn't deny that Jess was a great kisser the second best.

"Well?" asked Jess.

"Two months," said Rory wide eyed.

"Yes, see you around," said Jess and added "sweetheart," in a semi-sarcastic tone and walked out the door.

"Well at least I can blame Tris for this whole thing when it blows up in my face," said Rory to herself.

Later that night Rory was telling Loralai, Lane and Paris what happened.

"I underestimated the power of the evil one," said Loralai.

"So you and.…" trailed off Lane.

"Yep," said Rory.

"Also you and him…." trailed off Paris.

"Yep," said 

"Whoa," said both girls in unison as Loralai let out a low whistle.

The phone rang and all the girls looked at each other "there is no way I'm hunting for it," said Loralai.

"That is why we have an answering machine," said Rory.

The answering machine picked up "Hey Loralai, Rory well I know both of are really mad at me but could you give me a call back please? But I'll leave a message in case you are looking for the phone. Sherry and I are getting married next weekend, it's a private function and I want you both to be there and I really want you both to come. That's it love you both bye."

"So you guys going to go?" asked Lane.

"No," said both together.

"No offense but at least one of you should go and give that bitch Sherry a piece of your minds," said Paris.

"Hey, guess who called me in Washington?" asked Rory and after seeing the looks that she received added, "I promise it has to do with them."

"Who?" asked Loralai.

"Nana Franci and papa Straub," said Rory.

"Excuse me?" asked Loralai incredulously.

"Yep, and apparently as their only "eligible" grandchild they want to get to know me, and they don't want any child of Sherry's to "taint the purity of the Hayden line" and that is a direct quote," said Rory.

Loralai let out a slow whistle, followed by Lane "are they going to be at the wedding?" asked Paris.

"Yes, and well what you said gave me an idea," said Rory.

"Do tell," said Loralai edging closer.

"Tristan DuGray what conclusions do you jump to?" asked Rory.

"Um why?" asked Paris.

"Never mind your conclusions won't be the same as theirs," said Rory.

"Oh I know what they will think of," said Loralai.

"Good then you can fill me in," said Lane.

"DuGray prestigious name, person, very old money," said Loralai.

"And my date for the wedding," said Rory.

"Good going," said Paris with a twinkle.

"Totally lost," said Lane.

"Well Lane the very clueless one, Straub and Francine aren't the world's most tactful people. Meaning they probably won't know that Sherry's pregnant thus their opinion of her will go down, downer than it is already and well our Rory here with the help of Frenchi is going to stir up some trouble," said Loralai gleefully.

"Nice," said Lane.

"Thank you," said Rory "now if you would excuse me I'm going to go ask the man that I love to my father's wedding."

"She means Tristan right?" asked Paris.

"Honey for someone so smart you sure are dumb," said Rory (A/N He he Chels rem Brittany?)

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Paris.

"She means that yes Tris is her date," said Lane.

"I knew that," said Paris.

"Of course you did darling," said Rory.

"I did too," said Paris.

"God chill," said Rory dialing the phone number.

_Tristan/Rory Intercut_

_Tristan: DuGray._

_Rory: Hey this is Mary from the other night and I had a question for you. (She said this in a ditzy voice)_

_"Dude who is it?" asked someone._

_"Rory," said Tristan._

_"Tell her I said hi," said that same person._

_"Me too," said another._

_"Me three," said another one. _

_Tristan: Carl, Steve, and Henry say hi._

_Rory: Tell them I say hi back._

_Tristan: She says hi you guys. So Mare what do I owe this pleasure to?_

_Rory: My dad's wedding this weekend want to go with me?_

_Tristan: Of course, that it?_

_Rory: Yeah, so you have like a guys night?_

_Tristan: Yeah, you are having a girl's night so why can't we have a guy's night?_

_Rory: Never said you couldn't see you at school bye._

_Tristan: Bye._

After hanging up "he said yes," said Rory.

"We know," said all of them together.

~*~WEDNESDAY~*~

Everything was going great, well with Tristan at least. Jess was getting along with his father who happened to be in Boston, they talked every other day he also realized slowly that his relationship with Rory is better off as friends but still waited.

~Doose's~ 

"Hi Rory," said Dean with a quick peck on her lips.

"Hi," said Rory she was with Lane.

"Remember that I told you I made the football team?" asked Dean.

"Yes," said Rory.

"Well our next game is tomorrow can you come?" asked Dean.

"Tomorrow is Thursday, sorry Dean but I'll make it to the next one," said Rory.

"But the next one is not until next Friday, dinner with your grandparents," said Dean.

"I'll work something out, do you know who you guys are playing?" asked Rory.

"Dunno," said Dean.

"Well, I'll see you later," said Rory.

"Hey you'll be there right? Because you are a cheerleader?" asked Dean.

"I quit," said Lane leaving with Rory.

"You will never be able to go to a game its all on Fridays," said Lane.

"Yes, but the next Friday game is against Chilton in Stars Hollow," said Rory "so my grandma will let me off because I'm doing Chilton stuff."

"Nice plan," said Lane.

"I know," said Rory.

"How do you know who they play?" asked Lane.

"Oh Chilton gives all its players the schedule at the beginning of the season," said Rory.

"Where in Stars Hollow you know just a week before," said Lane.

"Yep," said Rory.

"Another question of how you are going to support Chilton and not Stars Hollow," said Lane.

"I said, I'll come to a game not support Stars Hollow," said Rory.

"Nice," said Lane.

"Thank you," said Rory.

REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER.

THIS WAS MORE OF A TRANSCATION CHAPTER.

NEXT ONE IS FTHE WEDDING AND MAYBE THE GAME.


End file.
